Total Drama Complete Chaos
by FuchsiaMuffin
Summary: 16 Different teens will compete, fight, hate each other over One Million dollars! (This story is being cancled... Don't click)
1. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Note to all TDCC Viewers.

I am very sorry but I will have to cancel TDCC… Reason: Because I have no time and I am very depressed over something right now. I'm truly sorry, but I am too sad and worried to even think of ideas for this right now. But hey I'll make this into a Christmas Special (or whatever your character celebrates). If you want your character opted out then tell me, I'm fine with that. I'm working on other stories right now and that's helping me cope with this _depression_.

Again, I'm sorry. I'm just very depressed and sad…. I hope you understand… and I'll hope your character can stay for the Christmas version of this… Because I don't think I ever saw a Christmas TDI story yet (maybe there is and I'm just blind as a bat.) I'm working on a "project" on fanfic and I hope you come across it one day.

If you have any questions or comments please PM me… This story will be deleted Oct 15, 2012.


	2. Pilot Episode 1

Fuchsia A. Muffin: WOW! It's only been ONE day and we have ...2...3...4.. 7 apps! You crazy teens sure want to participate~! That's good!

Chris McLean: Yep! Maybe we can start sooner, and torture sooner! Ha ha ha!

Fuchsia: But _Chris_! We have to looker over some of the audition tapes! Remember?

Chris: Oh *coughs* Yeah... Lets start with... Aubree Rose! Some of these are edited, because I hate watching _looooooong_ videos

Fuchsia: Yeah! Wait... AWWW CHRIS-

-Aubree is sitting in her and Liv's room. "H-Hello, I'm Aubree Rose. I would love it if you choose me to be on your show, because it would be such an amazing opportunity and it would help me get over my shy-ness." She turned her head when a door opened. "Liv I'm filming my audition tape!" She said. A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes entered the picture. "You should totally pick my big sis!" She hugged Aubree and smiled big for the camera. "Liv! Get out!" Aubree pushed her sister off of her. "I'll get out as soon as you show them how good you can sing."  
"Fine!" Aubree took a deep breath and started to sing. "There happy?" She grumbled. "Very." Liv bounced out of the picture. Aubree turned back to the camera. "That's my sister Liv, she means well, I think. Oh!" Aubree was tackled by a wolf looking dog...-

Fuchsia: WHY DID YOU EDIT THEM?!

Chris: _Because_, I don't wanna sit here all day! Can we just... _Breeze _through them?

Fuchsia: Yes, but you're probably making them angry!

Chris: Sooooo?

Fuchsia: UHHG JUST RATE IT PLEASE! Oh it's rated 1 - 5 just like YouTube. It's rated by "Creativity", "length", and how "Well" it was constructed! The points will be out of "15". So if the audition tape got a total of 12 points, for example, the tape will get a 4 Stars.

Chris: 0, 0 and 0!

Fuchsia: Who do you think you are!? Simon Cowell?! At least give her a chance! Aubree, I'll rate it as; 4, 3, and a 4! 11 points so that's 4 stars.

Chris: Next one please.

Fuchsia: Ok, um Joshua Alistair Valentine...

-*this all takes place in his bedroom as Josh holds a set of plushies of Meowth and Rainbow Dash to himself*

Josh: A few years... my dad was on his way home from work as a doctor... when some drunk driver t-boned his cab... It left him paralyzed from the waist down... and now my mom's ... burying myself in my love of comedy and Friendship is Magic... none of that can help ease my pain. I recently heard about an experimental ... Total Drama Complete Chaos could be my one chance to use my comedic skills to earn the prize money needed to fund the procedure... Chris... please... give me a chance to make my family's life all better... That's all I ask... I will go through anything to help my family smile again... and to help the sadness in my heart go away...

*Josh gives each of his plushies a kiss and then blows a kiss to the camera before the tape shuts off*-

Fuchsia: Did you edit this one too?

Chris: _Too sad; I had too edit. _*Cries to Self*

Fuchsia: Awww... Well! I would _love _to see it.

Chris: And what's with all the plushies?! HA HA HA HA1

Fuchsia: That's not _nice_! I like them! 5,3,4! 12 points, 4 Stars!

Chris: Why are you giving them all fours?

Fuchsia: I'm trying to be fair and nice, unlike you giving them all zeros and editing them!

Chris: The world is cruel and so am I one more because I want to go home!

Fuchsia: Ok, ok, last one! J...John? Or is it like, Zohn? Sorry! I don't know.

-The camera flashes on, revealing a 'girl' with 50's styled blonde hair. She is wearing a grey t shirt that has pink sleeves, and a cat in the same pink as her sleeves on the front of her shirt, the cat has four white eye's and is smiling. She is also wearing a pink miniskirt, with black leggings underneath, and white converse, with white laces. The girl waves, and smiles toward the camera. She opens her mouth as if she were about to speak, but doesn't and closes her mouth. She cough's, the cough was deep for such a small girl, it sounded as if it were from a teenage male. After a moment of silence, the girl opens her mouth again, and this time actually speaks. "Hi, My name is Xoan. And I am currently dressed as Roxy Lalonde, from Homestuck!" Xoan's voice is pretty deep when she speaks. "And, I am not a girl! I just like dressing like one for my own personal reasons." Oh. OH.. He so knew you had NO CLUE he was a dude. He reaches up to his forehead after his little laughing episode, his fingers curl under his bang's, and he gently slides his hand back, pulling his bangs with him. Ina matter of seconds the wig comes completely off his head, leaving nothing but a beige wig cap, and his normal hair in it's place. He puts the wig onto a nearby wig head, being careful not to damage it in anyway. "Yeah..." He turns back to the camera, and pulls off the wig cap, tossing it somewhere onto the floor. "Hi, again." He says, quieter then the voice he was using before. "Like I said, my name is Xoan. And I'd like to be on TDCC, it could be a good way for me to make some friends. Other then online ones, that is." Xoan's left hand comes up to the left side of his head, he pushes a clump of black hair behind his ear. and continues "I'm actually a pretty big fan. And, yeah.. It's be great if I could come on the show." He pauses "Even if I don't, it's cool of you guy's to consider me." The camera shuts off, most likely due to low battery.-

Fuchsia: Did you edit this one?

Chris: Not really?

Fuchsia: Hmmm? Why not?

Chris: *Laughs* Because it's funny! HA HA HA HA, He was clever! I thought he was a she.

Fuchsia: That's- you know that is smart. I thought he was a she. I knew what he was dressing up as too! Ha ha Xohn, I read Homestuck too!

Chris: Homewhat?

Fuchsia: Ah nothing, anyways, 5 stars for the Homestuck reference! _And_ that's all the time we have today, sorry if we didn't do your audition tape! But it's cool! Next time!

Chris: Keep tuning for more TDCC for more info and stuff! This is Chris signing off! *walks off screen*

Fuchsia: Yup and sorry had to edit them... He's a jerk!

Chris:*from backstage* What?

Fuchsia: *talking really fast* Fuchsia signing off bye bye! Keep tuning in for more TDCC!

_Fades to Black_


	3. All Acepted Characters

Fuchsia: Okie Dokie... Here's all the accepted entire... Sorry I haven't been updating I've been super busy. The next First episode will be next week because I'm too busy packing. Sorry. *frowney face* And I'm thinking about doing 17 or 18 episodes. And I have planned to do the first episode as a hunt and seek to determine the teams. LOL you'll see. I forgot who belongs to who... Sorry. And also the video I'm making is delayed. Windows Movie Maker does not like me that much.

**Jayde Maroon  
Angela Rodriguez  
Katerina Gonzalez  
Xoan Rocha  
Morgan Tresean  
Taylor Masterson  
Joshua Alistair Valentine  
Calypso McMasters  
Caroline Fanary  
Micheal Young  
Sonia Ward  
Aubree Rose  
Iviline Maple  
Bob Johnson  
Violet Moon**

Thank You! and the first episode will be either on the 14th or 15th!


End file.
